


Departure Times

by unbroken_halo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: daily_deviant, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-03
Updated: 2012-11-03
Packaged: 2017-11-17 16:17:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbroken_halo/pseuds/unbroken_halo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flying brings back memories for Severus, but Harry helps lay them to rest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Departure Times

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the fabulous Emynn for her excellent suggestions and awesome beta skillz. Any mistakes you discover came after her red pen, since I always have to tweak something.

Severus sat in the stands, watching as Harry flew through the air. While he could fly, it wasn't one of his more favourite past times. It wasn't that he didn't like it; it was only that it brought back things remembered. Mostly bad, but a few good. Some, he at times never wanted to remember, but the very action of watching _this_ Seeker in action made him ache in places that had nothing to do with his libido. 

Harry was the epitome of grace in the air just as Regulus had been. Fast, sleek and utterly gorgeous in this element. It didn't hurt any that the windblown look on both young men was irresistible. Today, the slight chill brightened Harry's cheeks, filling his fair complexion with colour and reminding Severus that 'windblown' was also synonymous with 'well-fucked'.

He settled back against the other bench, focusing on the present as Harry swooped through the hoops and darted back across the Pitch, the sound of flapping from his robes cutting through the air like wings. Harry plunged south, heading straight for the ground, only to pull up at the last moment and nearly giving Severus a heart attack. Just as Regulus had always done. If he were being honest with himself, he would admit he had recognized the similarities before, but he always put them firmly out of mind. 

Severus shot to his feet as Harry came to a stop just in front of him and resisted the urge to flay him with his tongue for both scaring him and reminding him of the past. He arched a brow as Harry held out a hand. "Join me?"

"So you can use acrobatics to plummet us to our deaths? I think not."

Harry chuckled, studied Severus for a moment, then offered, "I promise not to try to kill us as we fly back to the castle. I just don't want to come down yet."

Severus settled back on the bench. "Then by all means, continue. I still have time to just watch."

Harry shook his head and held out his hand again. "I'll take you back."

Severus knew not to argue with Harry when he got that look on his face.

"Please."

"If you insist."

Harry grinned. "I insist." He hooked a foot around the railing, holding the broom steady as Severus climbed on behind him. Arms wrapped around his waist and Harry released his foot as anchor.

Severus leaned against Harry, resting his head on Harry's shoulder and breathing in the scent of him. Harry shuddered in his arms as Severus breathed against his ear. "Fly."

Harry shivered again and pushed the broom forward, making a slow circle before settling into steady trek back to the castle.

Lacing his fingers together, Severus closed his eyes as the wind rushed over them, forcing himself to stay in the present. He pressed into Harry's warmth in the cold air and tightened his arms, once again inhaling the scent of Harry to remind him the past was no more. 

The thrum-thrum of Harry's heart beat through to his chest, and the feeling of being this close reminded him of his desires. The vibration of magic between his thighs teased him. Harry's solidness steadied him but he still shifted slightly on the broom.

"All right there?"

"Yes, just keep going." Severus murmured and Harry reclined back against him.

Then moaned.

Perhaps this flight hadn't been such a bad idea.

Severus grinned, and untangled his fingers and ran them down Harry's robes. He cupped Harry through the cloth, stroking the growing bulge beneath his hand. Slipping the buttons through their holes, Severus reached inside and wrapped his fingers around Harry's cock. 

Harry sighed and Severus wiggled even closer, nipping on the skin of Harry's neck. The broom slowed and hovered, the cold air dying down, but Harry continued to shiver in his arms. Harry's hand tangled in his hair, pulling him up into a kiss.

Moaning into Harry's mouth, Severus stroked Harry's cock and rubbed against his back. Breaking for breath, Severus licked his lips before leaning forward again to snog Harry. He opened his eyes to find Harry carefully holding himself steady as he pulled his robes up from around his legs. 

He withdrew his wand and smacked his hip with the holly wood. Turning, he grinned at Severus. "Fuck me."

Severus gasped as Harry leaned over the handle of the broom and presented his arse to Severus. Despite having been fondling Harry a few moments ago, the thought of taking Harry here, out in the open where anyone could come walking or flying by sent heat through his body. He ran a hand over Harry's bum, contemplating the merits of inducting Harry into a magical mile high club.

"Here and now?" Severus breathed and continued to caress Harry's arse. He slid a hand under the robes and squeezed one pert cheek.

Harry moaned and nodded. "Yes, fuck me, here and now."

Severus's fingers slipped between Harry's arse cheeks, gliding the tips over the sensitive skin before pressing inside. Harry pressed back against him, the spell slicked passage warm and tight contracted around his fingers when he pushed another inside. His other hand fumbled with the buttons on his robes, the thought of feeling that clench on his prick foremost in his mind. 

The openness around them, the naughtiness of the act and Harry's harsh, whispered pleas made his cock harder than it had any right to be. Such foolishness was for youthful Gryffindors, and though he had engaged in this once, _once_ before, he had been young. Well, Harry was both, and Severus meant to give him this without further thought.

A whispered spell of his own and he drew Harry back to him, feet pressing against the foothold at the base of the broom. He crouched over Harry, thrusting against him. 

The muscles parted for him and Severus shoved in hard again, impaling Harry in just a few movements.

"Oh gods, yes!" Harry arched his back and pushed his and Severus's body up to try and move with him. He was careful, though, and Severus rocked them slow but steady, short, rough jabs as he reached around Harry once more.

Harry cried out as the warmth of Severus's hand encircled him. He rocked back slowly, undecided which way to move but unwilling to shake the broom too much. He clutched his thighs together and heard Severus gasp. He smiled and relaxed then did it again, clinging to the broom with his legs.

An air current swept past them, wobbling their unsteady mount, and Harry gripped the handle, stabilizing them. 

Severus drove into Harry, only slowing when they were nearly unseated, but Harry's body clenched both him and the broom. To get more leverage, he pushed his feet against the holds. 

Letting go for just a moment, Severus enfolded the handle and Harry's cock then lifted up on the broom as he pressed down with his feet. The broom vibrated before rising and both men groaned as the motions rocked through them.

Harry arched up, crying out as his climax spurted from him. Severus followed a moment later and collapsed down onto Harry. 

Harry's chuckles roused him and Severus laid a kiss on Harry's neck before rising. Harry leaned back against him and sighed while they continued to hover. His fingers tangled into Severus's hair, rubbing against his scalp.

"That was..."

"Indeed."

Severus stayed still, holding tightly to Harry, and the vague thought entered his head that this had been entirely different than the fumbling he and Regulus had engaged in. Better, though he'd never admit that to Harry. No need to inflate his ego any further. Gathering his wits, he flicked his wand and set them to rights before leaning against Harry once more.

Harry tipped his head back and murmured, "Did you do this with Regulus?"

Severus stiffened but Harry held onto him as he tried to back away. The broom moved forward, bringing them to the castle. "Yes," Severus whispered.

Harry was quiet as he turned the broom toward the Headmaster's tower. "Well, I always wanted to know what it was like."

Harry’s abrupt change of subject didn’t fool Severus. He licked his lips before speaking again. “Harry,” he said. “Regulus was the past.” 

Harry let out an audible sigh of relief. "Good," Harry stopped outside the window and turned on the broom, pulling Severus's face close to his. "I think he needs to stay there... permanently."

"As do I." Severus smirked as he slanted his mouth over Harry.

~Finis~


End file.
